The Bloody Queen
by forever-tsundere
Summary: Shikamaru kembali dihadapkan pada sebuah kasus yang melibatkan nyawa seorang ratu. Nyawa temannya sendiri. /AU/


**The Bloody Queen**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : ****AU****, OOC, Typos, ****Death character**** ( i have no chara bashing purpose)**

**I gain no financial advantages by writing this fanfiction.**

*Fanfik ini merupakan hasil mengemis challenge dari seorang teman sekaligus mantan rival seperguruan, temanya tentang 'ratu' yang dibunuh, dengan genre poetry, meskipun saya hanya berhasil membuat poetry setengah jadi dengan rima disana-sini.*

Happy reading!

# * # * #

Shikamaru menguap dalam deraan kantuk yang menerpa. Sudah sejak berjam-jam yang lalu matahari telah menyapa. Namun, entah kenapa sepertinya kedua kelopak matanya lebih suka diistirahatkan dalam nestapa.

Ia sedang menghabiskan liburannya sebagai wujud pelepas lelah dari semua kasus yang terjadi. Pekerjaannya yang menuntut kecermatan serta intelijensi tinggi terus berdatangan seolah tak ada lagi esok hari. Tawaran cuti dari atasannya beberapa hari yang lalu tentu saja ia terima dengan senang hati.

"Pergilah berlibur, Shikamaru, kau butuh istirahat. Kalau begini terus, otak dan badanmu tak akan kuat."

Begitu perintah dari Asuma, kepala kantornya.

Dan sekarang, disinilah ia berada. Di sebuah kota kecil di sebelah selatan Eropa.

Layaknya sebagian besar negara-negara eropa lain, sistem pemerintahan di daerah tersebut masih berpusat pada kerajaan.

Satu hal yang menarik perhatian Shikamaru, kerajaan tersebut diperintah oleh seorang gadis muda yang baru saja diangkat menjadi ratu.

Yang lebih menarik lagi baginya, rasa-rasanya sang Ratu bukanlah penduduk asli dari daerah setempat. Ada ciri khas yang nampak berbeda dibalik penampilannya yang bersosok sebagai gadis Eropa yang berkulit pucat.

Yang Mulia Ratu Hyuuga Hinata. Hyuu-ga. Bukankah itu nama dari daerah bagian barat Benua Asia? Lagipula setelah mengetahui sedikit-banyak tentang kisah mengenai sang Ratu Hyuuga, Shikamaru malah semakin penasaran dengan kisahnya.

Shikamaru masih menguap beberapa kali lagi, sebelum akhirnya beranjak bangkit dari kursi. Ia memutuskan bahwa siang hari kali ini akan terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan dengan bersantai-santai. Pemuda itu kemudian melangkahkan kaki keluar dari losmennya menuju jalanan yang cukup ramai.

Tertarik dengan interior bangunan yang bergaya klasik zaman pertengahan, Shikamaru mulai menentukan destinasi perjalanan. Namun memandangi deretan pohon sepanjang jalan, nyaris membuat Shikamaru melupakan niatnya untuk mencari informasi tentang hal-hal yang telah membuatnya penasaran. Tentu saja berkaitan dengan sang gadis muda pemimpin kerajaan.

Pasalnya deretan pepohonan hijau yang rimbun itu seakan mengundang dirinya untuk merebahkan diri, dan berbaring sambil merasakan kesejukan di tengah-tengah sinar matahari cerah musim semi.

Perutnya yang telah mulai memanggil-manggil menuntut makan siangnya yang terlambat menuntun langkahnya untuk memasuki sebuah restoran yang tidak terlalu ramai. Merasa telah menemukan sebuah tempat yang baik untuk mengumpulkan informasi, Shikamaru melangkah masuk dan menempati sebuah kursi. Di atas meja, sepoci teh telah tersaji dengan rapi.

"Siang, tuan muda. Kau ingin memesan apa?" seorang gadis berkuncir empat dan berwajah cerah datang menghampiri mejanya. Shikamaru menggaruk kepalanya. "Apa saja yang biasa disediakan di sini kurasa akan menarik untuk dicoba."

"Kupikir menu utama andalan kami akan cocok dengan seleramu –aku yakin kau akan suka itu." Shikamaru hanya mengangguk setuju.

Mengamati penampilan gadis kuncir empat yang menyusun daftar pesanan makanannya, Shikamaru rasanya yakin kalau ia berasal dari daerah yang tidak jauh dari kampung halamannya. Ada probabilitas yang tidak sedikit kalau mereka mungkin berasal dari tempat yang sama.

Sambil menunggu pesanannya tiba, Shikamaru memutuskan untuk mengobrol dengan gadis yang tadi melayani pesanan makan siangnya.

Karena keadaan restoran yang cukup sepi setelah jam makan siang yang telah lewat, gadis itu segera datang menghampiri ketika melihat Shikamaru memberi isyarat padanya untuk mendekat.

"Kau membutuhkan sesuatu?" tanya gadis itu ramah sambil membawa sebuah buku menu. "Kukira kau mungkin ingin menambah pesananmu."

"Ah –aku hanya ingin bertanya-tanya sedikit karena menurutku kurasa kau bisa memberikan sedikit-banyak keterangan tentang daerah sini."

Gadis itu nampak mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan tersenyum sekilas. "Kau pasti seorang turis."

"Ah ya, rasanya aku pernah melihatmu di suatu tempat –yang tidak kuingat– entah dimana." Ucap Shikamaru segera sebelum otaknya melupakan pertanyaan krusial yang sedikit mengganggunya. Temari hanya balas menatap Shikamaru dengan sedikit ekspresi bertanya. "Aku orang Suna." jawabnya.

Shikamaru mengangakan mulutnya dan tiba-tiba berseru sendiri. "Kau Temari!" katanya terkejut dan segera bangkit berdiri. Temari menyeringai. "Lama tak jumpa sejak terakhir kali kau mengunjungi Suna –itu sudah lama sekali."

Shikamaru sudah kembali duduk menghadap meja, dengan Temari yang berada di kursi seberangnya. "Setahuku kau cukup betah tinggal di Suna." sambung Shikamaru yang segera bertanya.

"Memang aku kira demikian, tapi saat berada di Suna kupikir pergi keluar bisa menambah pengetahuan."

"Gaara dan Kankurou mana?"

"Gaara masih ada di Suna bersama keluargaku. Kankurou ikut ke sini bersamaku, kurasa dia juga ingin melihat dunia luar selagi ada waktu."

"Mmm lalu, apa Kankurou ikut bekerja bersamamu?"

"Tidak –sebetulnya ini restoran keluarga temanku,– jika ada waktu luang maka aku akan mampir untuk sedikit membantu-bantu." Temari menunjuk seorang pria paruh baya yang berdiri di depan tungku di dalam ruangan dapur yang berjendela kayu. "Itu ayah temanku."

Temari langsung melanjutkan ceritanya. "Kankurou mendaftar di bagian pemerintahan negara, kurasa dia punya minat terhadap politik atau hal-hal semacamnya."

"Bukankah negara ini menganut sistem kerajaan seperti Inggris Raya? Kurasa kesempatan itu sulit diperoleh bagi orang-orang –meskipun menurutku kesempatan itu tetap ada."

"Kurasa kau tentu tak akan menduga kalau Ratu yang sekarang memerintah itu berasal dari Konoha." Shikamaru langsung tersedak teh yang diminumnya, muncrat membasahi sebagian kemejanya.

Shikamaru menggerutu sambil mengusap bagian depan kemejanya dengan saputangan bersih. "Maaf," ucapnya dengan gerakan yang agak risih. Mengutuk etika kesopanan miliknya yang berlevel rendah.

Temari hanya tertawa kecil saat menatap wajah Shikamaru yang nampak agak malu.

"Yah sejujurnya aku sudah menduga kalau sang Ratu itu sendiri bukan penduduk lokal, karena wajahnya memiliki unsur Asia yang kental."

"Wah kau bahkan sudah melihat fotonya? Aku yakin kau punya minat yang terselubung dibalik semua keingintahuanmu yang merajalela." Temari tersenyum memandang sosok temannya di seberang meja.

"Hanya penasaran saja karena sejujurnya menurutku sang Ratu itu nampak familiar dan tak asing." Shikamaru menjawab diikuti tawa garing.

"Kalau begitu, kurasa kau akan tertarik jika aku membawamu untuk bertemu." Temari mengusulkan dengan senyuman yang langsung menarik minat Shikamaru.

"Tidak bisa! –maksudku bagaimana mungkin seorang ratu bisa ditemui dengan sebegitu mudahnya?"

"Karena dia mengenalmu –atau tepatnya mengenal kita, tuan. Kau ingat Hyuuga Hinata 'kan?"

Shikamaru langsung melongo seketika.

# * # * #

Seusai makan siang yang penuh cerita, Temari memutuskan untuk segera mengajak Shikamaru pergi menemui Hyuuga Hinata. 'Kesempatan langka', frase itu yang mendorong Shikamaru untuk mengekor di belakang sang Putri Suna.

Hyuuga Hinata.

Shikamaru mengingatnya. Gadis pemalu bermata indigo yang dulu satu sekolah dengannya di SMA Konoha. Ternyata keluarga Hyuuga memiliki hubungan kekerabatan dengan kerajaan –sangat tidak terduga,– itu menurutnya.

Shikamaru menguap seiring langkahnya yang menyusul di belakang Temari. 'Ini akan sangat menarik untuk diselidiki.'

'KRIIING'

"Ah tunggu sebentar –ada telepon." Shikamaru menghentikan langkahnya dan berdiri di bawah sebatang pohon.

"Ya –ya aku dengar– betul, ya memang begitu. Lalu?"

Temari melirik Shikamaru sepintas. Tatapannya kemudian mengarah kepada sosok seorang pria berjaket kulit dan berkacamata hitam yang nampaknya sedang 'mengawasi' dua orang 'turis'.

"Apa –setuju? Kau memintaku menjadi guru, ha apa –tunggu dulu."

Shikamaru menarik nafas berat. Bukan perkara yang enteng –malahan ini harus disebut rumit. Ekor matanya menangkap pandangan gelisah Temari yang memandangi bayangan hitam yang berlalu sekelebat.

"Baik –ya, oke aku mengerti. Kuhubungi kalau ada perkembangan lebih jauh nanti." Shikamaru memutuskan koneksi.

"Kau lihat yang tadi itu 'kan? Jangan bilang kau tidak tahu apa yang kumaksudkan."

Shikamaru mengernyit sekilas ke arah lokasi terakhir pria hitam tersebut. "Aku lihat."

"Cepat pergi." Shikamaru segera menarik lengan Temari dan membawanya untuk lekas-lekas meninggalkan lokasi. "Aku bukannya menakuti, tapi kurasa itu memang patut dicurigai. Tidak wajar 'kan tiba-tiba mengawasi orang seperti itu tanpa alasan pasti."

Temari mengikuti langkah-langkah panjang Shikamaru dan mulai membuka topik pembicaraan mengenai pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sudah membuatnya penasaran selama sekitar limabelas menit terakhir. Masalahnya banyak sekali ingatan dan pikiran yang mengganggunya mengenai berbagai hal yang dilakukan Shikamaru –tidak hanya itu juga– dan juga ditambah dengan insiden mencurigakan yang baru saja berakhir.

"Shikamaru, aku baru ingat sesuatu." Temari membuka pertanyaan nomor satu.

"Apa?" Shikamaru membalas tanpa menghentikan ataupun memperlambat langkahnya.

"Kau bekerja di kepolisian negara 'kan?"

"Hus pelan-pelan, itu topik yang sensitif mengingat tentang keadaan keamanan kita sekarang –kalau kau paham maksudku tentang 'keamanan'." Shikamaru menjawab dengan suara pelan. "Bagian penyelidikan 'kan?" Temari bertanya lagi dengan suara direndahkan.

"Ya, sebagai asisten Asuma."

Temari menarik nafas tertahan –mencoba untuk tenang, berhubung perasaannya sendiri semakin tegang.

"Jujur saja ya, sebenarnya kau kesini memang murni dengan alasan ingin liburan sementara, atau –atau kau ada maksud yang lain yang sebenarnya..."

"Yah, baiklah, kali ini tebakanmu bisa dibilang salah. Tapi kurasa tidak sepenuhnya salah, sih."

"Maksudmu...?"

"Asuma memang menyuruhku untuk ambil cuti beberapa lama, istirahat sebentar untuk memaksimalkan kinerja saat masuk kantor dan menangani kasus baru nantinya.

"Sudah lama aku tertarik untuk liburan ke daerah yang agak sepi begini –seperti di daerah yang sekarang kudatangi. Dan lagi aku memang semakin tertarik saja saat mengetahui kondisi politik di sini, misalnya saja pengangkatan Ratu muda yang baru untuk menduduki posisi tertinggi. Lalu tadi aku bertemu denganmu saat mencoba mencari makanan dan sekalian berburu informasi.

"Dan semuanya benar-benar diluar dugaanku, yang kau ceritakan padaku tentang Hinata –dan keluarga Hyuuga itu. Kemudian baru saja hendak pergi bersamamu, tadi baru beberapa menit yang lalu, ada yang meneleponku.

"Teleponnya dari Asuma –tentang pekerjaan, katanya berhubung aku berada di posisi yang 'strategis dan menguntungkan', dia memintaku untuk sekalian melakukan penyelidikan."

Temari sempat menahan nafas mendengar keterangan dari Shikamaru.

"...Hinata?" tanyanya.

"Ya, tentang Hinata."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Dengan suatu alasan yang entah apa, aku telah diutus –entah bagaimana caranya– menjadi suatu perwakilan Konoha untuk mengadakan hubungan baik antara kedua negara. Aku sebagai utusan Konoha akan menjadi guru privat dan pembimbing Yang Mulia." Shikamaru menjelaskan –dan Temari ternganga.

"Aku akan membantumu."

# * # * #

Shikamaru menggeliat bangkit dari selimut yang membungkusnya. Pagi sudah datang dan ada banyak hal baru yang menunggu diluar sana. Hari ini, mendatangi Yang Mulia Ratu Hinata adalah prioritas pertama. Sepertinya tadi malam Asuma sudah mengingatkan kalau seseorang dari istana akan datang menjemputnya pukul dua.

Dan sekarang sepertinya Temari sudah menunggu. Gadis itu pernah bekerjasama dengannya menyelesaikan beberapa kasus di kepolisian Konoha beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dia akan menjadi partner yang sempurna dalam membantunya melakukan penyelidikan terbaru. Lagipula toh tidak ada salahnya –karena Asuma sendiri sudah memberikan tanggapan setuju.

Temari akan berperan sebagai guru pembimbing dalam hal percakapan dan tata krama, meskipun Shikamaru sendiri tidak meyakini apakah posisi itu memang diperlukan bagi seorang bangsawan dari keluarga Hyuuga.

Pukul dua, Shikamaru bersama Temari di sampingnya dijemput seorang pria seperti yang telah dijanjikan malam sebelumnya. Tidak mungkin salah –lagipula hal ini sudah diatur oleh atasannya. Semuanya pasti telah dikoordinasikan dengan baik agar semuanya berjalan lancar tanpa kendala.

Sekitar setengah jam kemudian, Shikamaru mendapati mobil yang ditumpanginya bersama dengan pria tersebut berhenti di depan sebuah bangunan. Pintu gerbang dibukakan, dan ia beserta Temari dibimbing masuk oleh beberapa orang pengawal kerajaan.

Sampai akhirnya, ia menemui sosok yang selama ini membuatnya curiga. Hyuuga Hinata.

"Um- halo Temari-san dan Shikamaru." gadis indigo itu ternyata masih pemalu seperti dulu.

"Ya, lama tak jumpa. Tidak ada yang menyangka aku malah berakhir sebagai guru pembimbing di sebuah istana." sahut Shikamaru membalas sambutan Hinata, sementara di sampingnya Temari hanya mengangguk dengan sapaan sederhana.

"... Sebenarnya aku tak heran kalau mereka memilihmu." Hinata mengangguk pelan pada Shikamaru.

Maksudnya –bagaimana bisa seorang jenius sepertinya tidak diutus sebagai wakil dari Konoha untuk membangun hubungan diplomasi yang tentunya akan berjalan mengagumkan.

"Mmm mungkin begitu." Shikamaru menggumam pelan sementara pandangannya sibuk menelusuri keadaan di sekitarnya itu.

Tapi tiba-tiba ia termangu dan menatap sesosok pemuda berkulit pucat dengan rambut sewarna raven yang dimilikinya. "Uchiha?"

Hanya sepatah kata yang mampu terucap dari mulutnya yang sedikit menganga. Apakah semua penduduk Konoha datang kemari –atau ada apa sebenarnya yang sedang terjadi di depannya? Shikamaru bener-benar tak mampu mencerna keadaan yang terjadi di depan matanya.

"Itu Sasuke, dia kepala pengawal istana." Hinata menjelaskan kepada Shikamaru yang masih memandang seakan tak percaya.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa sepertinya nyaris seisi Konoha berpindah ke tempat ini?" Shikamaru nampak sangat heran dengan pernyataan yang agak membingungkan untuknya dari Sang Ratu sendiri.

"Ng kurasa kalau kau mau mengatakan seperti itu sih tidak salah juga. Masih ada beberapa lainnya kurasa."

"Beberapa?" kali ini Temari ikut bertanya.

"Ya. Ino –Sakura –Tenten lalu siapa lagi ya... Oh ya, Sai –Naruto –Kakashi-sensei –Tsunade-sensei lalu ada Chouji dan Kiba. Oh ya, Hanabi dan Neji juga ada."

"...Hah."

# * # * #

Shikamaru tidak habis pikir dengan keadaan yang terjadi di sekitarnya sekarang. Bagaimana bisa orang-orang...

Ah sudahlah.

Hari ini ia sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya mengajar dengan lancar. Sekitar pukul sembilan lewat sepuluh Shikamaru memutuskan untuk mengakhiri materi pelajaran hari itu dan pamit untuk beristirahat dan tidur. Setelahnya ia meninggalkan Hinata sendiri di ruang belajar, menutup pintu dengan pelan dan beranjak menuju kamar.

Kamarnya sendiri sudah disediakan. Ada di lantai lima. Tingkat teratas tersebut sepertinya memang dimaksudkan sebagai tempat tinggal para –pegawai atau pekerja. Shikamaru tak mau ambil pusing lagi soal segalanya. Semuanya sudah cukup merepotkan baginya.

"Hooooaahm."

Dan tak ada yang dapat lagi mengelak ketika kantuk menyerbu, apalagi seseorang berjiwa penidur seperti Shikamaru.

# * # * #

Namun, ketika malam semakin larut dan kesunyian datang menyelimuti seluruh penjuru bangunan, tak ada lagi yang mengetahui bahwa Sang Ratu muda telah tergeletak bermandikan darah tanpa nyawa –dengan tak seorangpun melihat keadaannya. Tak seorangpun.

TBC

**A/N** : jadi inilah multichap pertama saya... dengan semacam genre yang lebih serius dari biasanya(?) yaitu dengan tema pembunuhan. Dan sejujurnya, saya tidak punya maksud apa-apa dalam menjadikan Hinata sebagai korban.. Karena dia sendiri salah satu chara favorit saya di Naruto. /maafkan sayaaa/ Well, saya yakin ini masih banyak kekurangannya. Jadi, mohon kritik dan sarannya agar saya bisa melanjutkan chapter berikutnya dengan lebih baik :D

Thanks for reading!


End file.
